Resurrection
by blinktwice21
Summary: A girl who has nothing left is recruited by the Justice League for their junior division. Through learning to control her powers, she finds more about the lost past.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Justice League attempt. It's sort of cheesy, but we all need a little cheese in our life, right? I really don't want to read rude reviews, but post them if you feel it necessary.

* * *

**Part One**

A blast of green light erupted in the distance, followed by a loud scream. Flash threw down the map and ran towards it.

He soon found a girl, sitting on the ground, staring wide-eyed at her hands. She was heaving with tears streaming down a face as white has her hair. Flash slowly approached, coming up next to her. That girl was me.

"Katherine Green?"

I jumped, staring up at the masked man.

"I…I didn't mean to…I…the cat came out of nowhere."

Flash held up his hand, trying to calm me, the hysterical girl down.

"No, it's okay. I'm here to help you. You have some amazing powers, Katherine, and I'm giving you an offer to join the Junior Justice League. There, some of the greatest superheroes alive will help you learn to control your powers."

I swallowed hard, running a hand through my sweat-laidened hair. The Justice League. But, I was no superhero; just a seventeen year old girl from Indiana. Although, if these people were willing to help, it was worth a shot.

Flash held out his hand, smiling. I hesitated, but finally held out my own, letting the man help me.

Flash led us through crowded streets, me lagging behind due to the suitcase full of clothes I managed to collect, ignoring all the gawking people. I felt uneasy; all those people staring at me, as if they all knew what I was. It was as if I was exposed for the mutant that hid behind the innocent teenager face. That's exactly what I thought of the powers: a mutation. I had no idea how to control those beams that erupted from my hand and had no idea what they even were, what they did to others.

I looked up at the Flash, who stood a good half a foot above me. He was walking in an easy manner, like he was perfectly comfortable with walking around the town in spandex. Of course, he was a founding member of the Justice League and was well liked by most. Why not…he saved the world.

"Um, where exactly are we going?"

I looked around, having no clue where Flash was headed to. He stopped, looked around, and nodded towards an abandoned building. He kicked down the door, beckoning me to follow. Once I walked in the door, a beam of light fell upon us.

An instant later, I found myself in the middle of a crowd of people.  
"Welcome to the Watchtower."

All the people that surrounded wore uniforms, and many were engrossed in deep conversation with another. No one seemed to notice us, who suddenly appeared in the middle of the huge room. It was probably normalcy. Flash beckoned me to follow again, this time down a corridor. It was made up of steel doors, the kind that _swooshes_ open after punching in a code. Flash stopped at one farther down, punched in some numbers, and walked inside.

"Welcome to your new room, Katherine."

I stepped inside, taking it in. It was simple: a bed, a window looking at the Earth, a nightstand with clock.

"I know it's not much…" Flash began.

"It's better than what I have at home." I turned and folded her arms. "What exactly am I suppose to do, now?"

"In an hour, you're going to join the rest of the recruits for an initiation."

I nodded, then watched the hero turn and descend down the hall. I lay down on the bed and sighed. In a few short hours, my life had been transformed from a normal teenager to being a superhero. A strange energy was emerging from my hands, and right down the hall was a group of superhuman beings that would show me what exactly I was capable of doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the hour, an announcement went through the hallway, calling all the Junior League members to the main room

Within the hour, an announcement went through the hallway, calling all the Junior League members to the main room. I moved out of the room, into the crowded hallway. I merged into the group of teenagers, some of which were already wearing uniforms. I looked down at my own jeans and T-shirt, but kept moving.

In the main room, a stage and podium was set up, with the seven founding members in folding chairs. Other heroes stood in the balconies above as the rest of us congregated in the center. All sort of…things were standing around me, most hovering a few feet above. I wasn't a dwarf, but wasn't exactly tall.

The loud room soon got quiet once Superman stepped up to the podium.

"Hello and welcome. As you all know, I am Superman and one of the founding members of the Justice League. You all have been recruited for the new junior division. You all will learn to control the powers that have been bestowed upon you and use them for the greater good. We work for the idea of peace and justice. You are the heroes of tomorrow."

There was an eruption of applause, then he started to talk again.

"You will work together and learn what it takes to be a hero. You will be able to work with each member of the league, finding exactly what your potential is. Your powers will make you who you are…"

Superman continued with the speech for a few more minutes, then dismissed everyone. Some stayed and talked, others went directly back to their room. I took to my room.

I sat down on the bed and stared at my hands. The green force hadn't come back, but it was still lingering behind my fingers. It almost scared me …the power that could come from them.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up, finding a boy around my age leaning in the doorway. He wore a red and blue suit with a mask covering everything but his nose and mouth, and brown hair poking from above it.

"Names Devon, but around here, they call me Streak."

He stepped forward and extended his hand, smiling brightly. It almost made my heart skip as I extended my own hand.

"Kat Green. I have no 'codename' as of yet."

"You'll get one eventually, I'm sure. I've been here for a few months, and a crowd of people just came in today." There was a slight pause. "So, what's your story?"

I just stared at the boy, taken back by the bluntness. He had just walked into the room and wanted to know all about me. Though, he seemed rather friendly and was the only person that tried to talk to me.

"I'm from Indiana. I'm seventeen. My mother died when I was ten, leaving me with a drunken father who I haven't seen for two weeks."

Devon stood there, a little uneasy. He then pulled down the mask, revealing bright green eyes.  
"My parents are gone, too. I've lived with my cousins since I was five."

Devon wasn't so bad. He gave out one of those you just met him but you've known him for years vibes. In a strange place like this, it felt good to have someone like that.

A few hours later, a knock at the door brought me out of thought. It opened, and the Flash stepped through.

"Can I borrow you for a sec? J'onn wants to run some tests."

He noticed the blank look on my face, then smiled.  
"He wants to know what your powers exactly are. I'm sure you'd like to know, too."

Of course I wanted to know what that green stuff was that came out of my fingers. I followed Flash down the hall and through another set of doors. J'onn, the Martian, was standing next to a machine, waiting for the both of us.

"Welcome, Katherine. If you don't mind, could you please take a seat and we will start the tests."

He indicated a rolling stool set up next to a huge machine. I sat down, a nervous feeling stirring up in my gut, as the Martian placed wires on my hands. The Flash crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching.

J'onn pushed a button, setting off a bunch of lights and words started to up on a screen. A small burst of energy ran through my fingers, but I stayed silent. I could take pain, emotional more so than physical, but I was still strong. People thought that because of my size, I would be weak and emotional, but after everything I've been through, I've calloused.

"Just one more moment, Katherine."

"Kat, please."

J'onn nodded, then turned his attention to the beeping screen. A paper printed out from a slot, which he torn off and became very immersed in it. I glanced back at the Flash, who was studying my face. It was a little unnerving, these people trying to figure me out. Though, I don't think I knew what I was anymore.

"You process the power to absorb ambient cosmic energy. It travels through the air as waves of energy that heat the air in the path, turning it into plasma in the form of a blast. This results in control over an extremely powerful, destructive force."

"I feel like I just took a personality test…telling me I'm a walking projectile, but should wear soft colors to reflect the green energy."

Flash snickered from behind, but the look on J'onns face silenced him. He then looked at me, putting the paper into another slot of the machine.

"Kat, once you control your powers, you'll know more about them. This machine just tells you what is coming from your hands. What you make of these powers is up to you."

I looked down at my hands, sighing. So, not even a machine could tell me what I could do. A helpless feeling came over me: I was sitting at a headquarters for superheroes, yet I could not even get the energy to come back.

"How do I make it come out?"

"Concentrate."

I closed my eyes, focusing on the cosmic energy. I felt my hand warm up, a good feeling coming through my body. I felt invincible.

"Whoa."

I looked at my hands, and the light was back. I made it brighter, a greater feeling overcoming me. The feeling made me feel light, almost as if I could fly. I didn't even notice when I was half an inch off the chair. I looked down, seeing I was suspended in the air.

"It seems as though you can collect the energy from around you and use it to suspend yourself."

I let myself down, then looked up at J'onn.

"How exactly did I get these powers?"

He shrugged.

"There is no sure way to tell. It could possibly be a mutation, a late developing one. It is genetic, about seventy-five percent of the time."

"But, no one in my family is a mutant. Not that I know of, anyway."

J'onn looked back at the Flash, who shifted uncomfortably. There was a long silence, where I shifted in the chair. All of this was too much coming at once. I need to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, I got up and moved towards the cafeteria, searching for the one true gift of God: coffee

The following morning, I got up and moved towards the cafeteria, searching for the one true gift of God: coffee. It was the only thing that could wake me from sleep and keep my attitude straight for the day. Thankfully, I found the machine, poured myself a cup, and sighed. There were only a few people around, some in light conversation at the tables or milling around the buffet. Personally, breakfast made me sick: food so early in the morning. Coffee was all I needed.

"You know, that stuff stunts your growth."

I turned, finding Devon, staring at me with his arms folded. He was already in full uniform, and seemed fully awake.

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

He laughed, noting the good half foot height difference. It didn't bother me, though. I'd always been short, and always will be short. What I lacked in height, I made up for in strength.

"Ready for the first day of classes?"

I cupped the container in my hand and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sort of nervous, actually. I'm up against these people who know how to use their powers, while I'm lucky if I can get my hand to glow."

Devon put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get the hang of it. I've heard that mutants have more trouble controlling their powers than someone who is born with them."

There was that word: mutant. That's what I was, but I didn't care to be reminded by someone who I thought was a friend. I slammed the cup down and walked towards my room, not caring how incredibly rude it was. I didn't have to stand around and let that word be thrown in my face. I had enough issues.

The first class of the day was in a classroom, focusing on the history of heroes. It was a one time class, which was a good thing, considering all Batman did was hand out a book, point to the pages on the board, then sat in a chair with newspaper in hand.

"Why do we have to learn this?" some around me asked.

I looked back, seeing two students trying to look inconspicuous, talking under their breaths.

"They just want us to do busy work before the real stuff happens."

These people were only here to have the glory of being a hero. Of the twenty people that were here, that's what most of them wanted: fame. All I wanted was to control what was inside of me. I had tried for an hour last night to get the energy out, but nothing happened. I couldn't lift myself up, either. These people have probably had their abilities since birth and had no problem. That was life, though: one big kick in the butt.

After that class was a one on one course with one of the heroes. We were divided into what we specialized in, like if you had no powers, you'd be with a hero who has no powers.

I was sitting in a room with Fire, the only hero who really had a connection with me.

"Kat," she began in her thick Brazilian accent, "you just need to let go. Embrace the powers inside of you and let them out."

I closed my eyes, searching for that energy inside. A warm feeling ran from the center of my body to the tips of my fingers. My hands got warmer, and when I looked, they were glowing a vibrant green. I felt invincible.

"See! Now, take that feeling and lift yourself up, embracing it."

I filled my body with that energy, lifting me off my feet and carrying me throughout the room. It felt wonderful, looking down at Fire, who was clapping wildly. I could do this, this whole hero thing. I knew what to do, now…how to control it. With more practice, it would become as easy as walking, because this was who I am.

After dinner, I went back to my room and found a package laying on the bed. Lifting the lid, laid an outfit inside. It was dark purple and black, with a pair of boots that pulled up to the knees. A simple black domino mask sat on top. The bottom part itself was a leotard design and a belt sat in the middle.

"Wow," I breathed, holding up the uniform in both hands.

I slipped it on, then looked in the mirror. It felt so right, after bringing the energy to my hands. I was meant to be here…this was my destiny.

"Kat?"

I turned, finding Devon standing in the doorway. He looked quite impressed, looking the outfit up and down with his arms folded.

"Nice uniform. It suits you."

He paused, sighing.

"Listen, what I said this morning…I didn't mean it in a bad way. It can't be easy, coming here with these powers and giving up all that you had. I want to be here for you, Kat."

I smiled, shrugging.

"It's okay. Things are alright, now. I think I'm going to like it here."

* * *

**End of part one**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to thank everyone for the positive feedback. I really appreciate it.

* * *

  


Within the month, several recruits were dropped from the junior division. Some just didn't cut it and others were too cocky for their own good. There were five remaining, Devon and I being two. The classes stopped, and we were assigned small missions, like bank robberies or saving a cat from trees.

I had managed to gain almost complete control of my powers. I could fly at my own will, plus it didn't take as much concentration for the energy to emit. I still had a lot more to learn, but it would come with time. That's what J'onn said, at least, after he called me to collect an identification card.

"Anastay?" I asked, looking down at the assigned alias.

"It means resurrection in Latin."

I smiled, looking over the piece of plastic. I was a part of this team now. I was a part of the most prestigious superhero team, when just a month ago, I had no idea how to control what was inside me.

It was a strange thing, to be accepted. Most of my life, I kept to myself, thus making me seem unapproachable in school. I never had many friends, and those I did have either moved or took part in that thing where they disown you once you advance into the next grade. I never took part in the loner stage, hating the world and such. I just kept to myself.

Once my mother died, I totally disbanded myself from everyone. All anyone had to say was how sorry they were. They all had that face, full of pity. I didn't need pity. I needed a mother, but she was gone. I needed a father, but once the funeral was over, he retreated into the back room with a twelve pack. I set out on my own, making my own meals and working to put food on the table. I studied, trying to make a future for myself. I lived for nobody, except me.

Now, it was as if I didn't have to worry about a future. Fate had brought me here, giving me more to live for. Sure, I was only on minimal threat missions, but in time, I would work my way up. I would never be as great as the founding seven, but good enough to have some respect.

I sat in my room, trying to make it a little more welcoming. There wasn't much I could do: most of my things were still back home. I had some clothes and a picture of my mother, but nothing else. The drab steel walls made the room uncomfortable, but all the same, it was nicer that what I had left behind. At least here, there was clean water.

A knock at the door made me drop the bed cover and walk over the pad code. It _swooshed_ open, revealing the Flash.

"Kat, I need to talk to you."

I stepped aside, letting Flash inside. He pulled down his mask, revealing this face to me for the first time. His matted red hair fell over bright blue eyes, as an almost scared face stared back at me.

"You know how J'onn said the mutant thing was genetic?"

I nodded, sitting down on the bed. Flash scanned the room, almost as if pacing himself. He sighed, then looked up at me.

"Your father is a mutant. He never embraced it, though, and hid it from everyone, including your mother."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm your uncle."

My heart skipped, sending my eyes to grow and my head shaking.

"My father was an only child and my mothers brother died."

He shook his head this time, before sitting down at the desk chair. I had a feeling a story that might alter my life was coming on.

"That's what my parents told everyone. When I was ten, I visited my aunt and her boyfriend. He took me to a police lab, and there was an accident. That was the day I got my powers. When my parents found out, they wanted no part of me. So, they told everyone I died."

This was too much to take in at once. My father was a mutant and my thought dead uncle was sitting right in front of me. He did look like my mother. But, something didn't quite make sense.

"So, I was left, living with a drunk for five years, and you were here."

At this, Flash jumped, shaking his hands.

"No, Kat, it's not like that. I had no idea Megan had a daughter. I was totally cut from the family. I had no idea she died. Before J'onn sent me to you, he told me everything. I didn't tell you immediately, because I thought it was too much at once…you trying to control your powers and all."

My head was starting to hurt. Just when my life was becoming somewhat normal, this bomb had to drop.

"Are you sure about all this?"

He nodded.

"My name is Wally West, and your mother, Megan West, was my older sister."

I tried to let this sink in, but it wouldn't. I felt like an idiot, for some reason. My life was starting to get ridiculous. Someone inside me just exploded, making me jump up from the bed.

"You waited a month…just when I was I was getting settled and finally in control of my powers. Then _you_ decideto tell me this now. There's only so much one person can take within a months time."

I dropped to the bed and just broke down. I was never one to cry, but it just started coming. I felt the bed move and a pair of arms pull me in. I wanted to resist, but it was comforting to lean on someone again.

I absentmindedly picked at a pile of mashed potatoes. The day's events were still riding my mind. Of course my father had to give me these powers. The one person who took away my life and to give me some sort of rebirth. Irony, at it's best.

"Kat?"

I looked up, finding Devon holding a tray of food and staring at me, a concerned look on his face

"That's the third time I called your name. Are you okay?"

"Well, today I've found out the Flash is my uncle and my father is a mutant. What do you think?"

Devon sat down, mouth open in shock.

"And I thought I had a long day. A triple bank robbery is nothing compared to this. How did you find out?"

"Wally came to me today and told me everything. I thought my uncle was dead. That's what my mom always said…that he died in a lab accident. No one told me he was running around as a superhero. I don't think my mom knew, though. Knowing her, she would have tried to get him back. My grandparents must have kept it to themselves."

Devon picked at a pile of streamed carrots, lost for words. We sat in silence, nudging our food around the tray.

"I can't believe my dad kept this from me. I mean, I think letting your daughter know you have the potential to be a mutant deems something, right?"

Devon nodded.

"I mean, he wastes money, sitting in bars all night, comes home hammered…I hardly saw him after my mom died. I don't think I wanted to talk to him. I never tried."

I sat back in the chair, sighing. Just when I thought I had my life somewhat figured out, another curve ball was thrown at me. I guess it didn't matter that my father was a mutant. I didn't plan on seeing him again.

"You're lucky, though."

I looked up, but Devon was still staring down at his tray.

"Wally is one of the nicest people around. When I was a kid, he was my hero. I wanted to be just like him. He's one of those heroes who get the job done, and sticks around to make sure everyone is okay. Wally is a unique one."

Hearing this made me feel like crap for being so hard on him. After my melt down, he just walked out of the room once I calmed down. He wasn't in the cafeteria when I came to find dinner.

After everything that happened in the past five years, it was sort of nice to have someone left. Sure, he lied to me for a month, but I could be totally alone. Beggars can't be choosers, I guess.


End file.
